familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ellsworth County, Kansas
Ellsworth County (county code EW) is a county located in Central Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 6,497. Its county seat and most populous city is Ellsworth. History 19th century Ellsworth County was established February 26, 1867. The county was named after the old Fort Ellsworth, which was named in honor of 2nd Lieutenant Allen Ellsworth of the 7th Iowa Cavalry (Company H), who supervised construction of the fort in 1864. On November 17, 1866, the fort was renamed Fort Harker in honor of General Charles Garrison Harker who had died on June 27, 1864, from wounds received in an abortive offensive action in the Battle of Kennesaw Mountain. The fort was subsequently moved to a new site about one mile to the northeast, and the old fort's remaining buildings were ordered torn down in June 1867. Law and government Ellsworth County was a prohibition, or "dry", county until the Kansas Constitution was amended in 1986 and voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.96%) is land and (or 1.04%) is water. It is intersected by the Smoky Hill River. Adjacent counties * Lincoln County (north) * Saline County (east) * McPherson County (southeast) * Rice County (south) * Barton County (southwest) * Russell County (northwest) Demographics ]] Ellsworth County's population was estimated to be 6,332 in the year 2006, a decrease of 199, or -3.0%, over the previous six years. Annual estimates of the population to 2006-07-01. Released 2007-03-22. Six year change is from 2000-07-01 to 2006-07-01. As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 6,525 people, 2,481 households, and 1,639 families residing in the county. The population density was 9 people per square mile (4/km²). There were 3,228 housing units at an average density of 4 per square mile (2/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.67% White, 3.56% Black or African American, 0.48% Native American, 0.25% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.86% from other races, and 1.18% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.59% of the population. There were 2,481 households out of which 27.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.20% were married couples living together, 6.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.90% were non-families. 31.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.30 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county the population was spread out with 21.40% under the age of 18, 7.30% from 18 to 24, 27.10% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 20.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 111.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 114.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,772, and the median income for a family was $44,360. Males had a median income of $30,110 versus $20,486 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,569. About 4.00% of families and 7.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.50% of those under age 18 and 11.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Map of Ellsworth County (map legend)]] Name and population (2004 estimate): * Ellsworth, 2,883 (county seat) * Wilson, 766 * Kanopolis, 522 * Holyrood, 453 * Lorraine, 133 Unincorporated places * Arcola * Black Wolf * Carnelro * Langley * Terra Cotta * Venango * Yankee Run Townships Ellsworth County is divided into nineteen townships. The city of Ellsworth is considered governmentally independent and is excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Black Wolf || 07025 || || 87 || 1 (2) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.10% || |- | Carneiro || 10800 || || 57 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.36% || |- | Clear Creek || 13725 || || 91 || 1 (3) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.17% || |- | Columbia || 15025 || || 60 || 1 (2) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Ellsworth || 20525 || || 797 || 9 (23) || 88 (34) || 0 (0) || 0.23% || |- | Empire || 21150 || || 174 || 1 (3) || 171 (66) || 14 (6) || 7.79% || |- | Garfield || 25575 || || 27 || 0 (1) || 92 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.30% || |- | Green Garden || 28600 || || 211 || 2 (6) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.22% || |- | Langley || 38600 || || 76 || 1 (2) || 92 (35) || 2 (1) || 1.86% || |- | Lincoln || 40675 || || 62 || 1 (2) || 95 (37) || 0 (0) || 0.22% || |- | Mulberry || 49050 || || 44 || 0 (1) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.24% || |- | Noble || 50825 || || 90 || 1 (3) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.04% || |- | Palacky || 54100 || || 63 || 1 (2) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.08% || |- | Sherman || 64950 || || 65 || 1 (2) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.22% || |- | Thomas || 70450 || || 72 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.21% || |- | Trivoli || 71525 || || 55 || 1 (2) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.38% || |- | Valley || 72800 || || 577 || 6 (16) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.14% || |- | Wilson || 79700 || Wilson || 894 || 10 (25) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.06% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts * Ellsworth USD 327 * Lorraine USD 328 See also * Kanopolis State Park * Mushroom Rock State Park * National Register of Historic Places listings in Ellsworth County, Kansas References Further reading * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites * Ellsworth County * Ellsworth County - Directory of Public Officials * [http://www.ellsworthinderep.com/ Ellsworth County Independent Reporter] (local newspaper) ;Additional information * Ellsworth County * Kansas Statistical Abstract ;Maps * Ellsworth County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Ellsworth County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867